


Winged

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Jonathan Crane always felt himself to be a monster...until Edward Nygma proves him wrong.





	Winged

**Author's Note:**

> Just something based off of this --> [pink-ninja.deviantart.com/art/…](https://pink-ninja.deviantart.com/art/winged-scarecrow-giving-fear-676510073) by [](https://pink-ninja.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I don't own my boys --> DC

The first time he touched them, Jonathan reacted by jamming a needle of fear toxin into his neck. Edward woke alone in the guest bedroom, with Jonathan sealed away in his lab.

The second time he touched them, Jonathan froze, wings curling around him. Edward paused, pale fingers merely inches away from the large black feathers that now surrounded the psychologist before him. Edward walked away, not wishing to push his luck.

The third time he touched them, Jonathan was asleep. His wings ruffled for a moment, before going still, moving with the rise and fall of Jonathan’s breathing. Big green eyes watched every twitch of the appendages, absolutely fascinated by them. He knew next to nothing of how Jonathan had…acquired them, but he could care less. Jonathan would tell him in due time, and he would wait.

The fourth time he touched them, Jonathan watched him without a word. The two were stretched out on the couch in Arkham Asylum, others holding their breath as Edward gently stroked the feathers. No one dared touch them, yet here was Eddie doing so without fear. Edward murmured something into Jonathan’s ear, the elder man nestling his head into Edward’s neck before closing his eyes. Edward continued to stroke the wings with a slight smile, glaring at anyone who dared come within a few feet of them. He lost track after that, Jonathan almost eager for Edward’s touch. People had always feared him due to his wings, except for Edward. He had approached him without fear, winning him over time with his constant yearning to touch and admire the part of him he had once cursed for so long.

“Angel.” Jonathan Crane glanced up from his notes, Edward Nigma splayed out on the couch nestled in the back corner of his office.

“What?” Green eyes met his, Edward sitting up with a slight smirk.

“Angel, I finally have a name for you.” Jonathan felt even more lost as the other approached him, one hand gently resting on the back of one wing. The other tilted Jonathan’s chin up so they were face to face. “You are an angel among us.”

“No, I’m not.” Crane wasn’t sure why he was whispering, the other letting out a soft chuckle as he pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “I am a demon.”

“No.” The tone was enough for Crane to close his eyes, heart feeling light as Edward kissed him yet again. The term was meant for something angelic and pure, and Jonathan was so very much the opposite. Then again, maybe he wasn’t for the other, allowing Edward to lead him to their bedroom.

Angel…he could live with that.  
  



End file.
